


Redletter

by carriecmoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aladdin (1992) References, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, KuroDai Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney/pseuds/carriecmoney
Summary: Tetsurou always wanted to get out. He never expected that the person to help him would be the person who was supposed to keep him in. For the Royalty/Bodyguard AU prompt for Kurodai Weekend 2018.





	Redletter

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Like?? Did y'all expect me NOT to drop everything and do something for this day's prompts?? I would have to revoke my kurodai/Sawamura Daichi Authority(TM)/bodyguard AU patron saint card and we can't have that. Fun fact in real life: when women in the Japanese imperial family marry out, they have to revoke their imperial title... but they *do* get a one-time allowance of like $100mil... [tumblr](http://carriecmoney.tumblr.com) [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/carriecmoney)}

It was time. Tonight would be the _night_. He was going to get _out_.

Tetsurou yanked the last knot of his escape rope tight, all of his sheets and curtains in heaps at his feet. It was kitschy and tropey, but, well, it worked, and after they put the guard at his suite’s door every night and eyes on him everywhere in this stupid giant house, the window was the only way out.

With half an eye trained on his suite door, he cracked his window open. The window was designed to let in a light breeze only, opening on one long side and only with a few hands’ worth of empty space - not enough for an adult to jump through. But Tetsurou had always been too skinny, according to his family. He stuck his head out and looked around - midnight quiet had settled in over the estate, the bright greens of the gardens turned to black and blue by the moonlight. The wall wasn’t that far through the bushes, but far enough Tetsurou’s sheets wouldn’t make it no matter how much he Tarzan-swung off the stonework. He took a deep breath of the night air, then pulled back inside. It was _time_.

He tied off the sturdy end of his sheet rope (his extra duvet) on the post of his heavy bedframe, then hauled the rest of it to the window crack. He dug out the other end and dropped it out, feeding it through the window as far as it could go. He was on the fourth story, which was why they probably thought even he wouldn’t be stupid enough to try it, but they assumed… poorly.

Heart pounding in his ears, he ran around the room to turn off all the lights, then stopped in front of the window, pausing and listening. Nothing - no cries from below, no shuffling in the leaves, no footsteps in the hallway. Was he actually doing this?

He was _doing_ this!

He gripped the sheet draped over the window ledge with shaking hands and squeezed himself out, feet-first. It was a little painful for his chest and head, compounded by the empty fear of his lower body dangling off the side of a damn building - shit, he was never going to be able to get back up without anyone noticing when he came home, was he? Oh well. Cross that bridge when he got there.

The bedframe squeaked a little inside when he started to put more weight on the rope; Tetsurou froze, one hand still on the windowsill just in case. But nothing happened, so he took a few gulping breaths, and he started climbing down.

His panicking heartbeats kept him company on the too-long descent, sweaty palms and stretchy sheets making every hand change a harrowing experience. His shoes kept slipping on the polished granite on the old house, only the dark windows and their frames breaking up the journey. No alarms started ringing, even when he dropped too fast and kicked a window. It took until he was past the treeline for his grin to turn into a giddy little laugh.

Oddly enough, his sheet rope was actually too long. He reached the grass with one and a half to spare, jelly knees folding under him when he touched down. He gasped for breath, his whole body shaking, pressing his face against cool stone. He _made_ it. Now he just had to get over the wall and -

“You know, I kind of expected better from you. A sheet rope? _Really?_ ”

Tetsurou spun on his knees, heart in his throat and fist raised at the voice. A teenager, smaller and younger than him but not by a lot, sat on the garden wall a few meters away, one sneaker swinging while his chin rested on his other pulled-up knee, watching Tetsurou with calm humor. He was dressed like a normal kid in jeans and a hoodie, but they were dark, muted colors that blended too well with the grass except for his pale face and hands. “Sawamura?” he asked, voice smaller than he wanted. Sawamura’s smile twitched. Tetsurou fell back on the grass, arm flung out as he groaned, “What are _you_ doing here?” He pouted at the stars. “Where’s Ukai or one of the other grunts?”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re grunting around here somewhere.” Sawamura chuckled. “You’re not _nearly_ as sneaky as you think you are.”

Tetsurou frowned, then sighed and rolled to his feet, holding his hands up in surrender. “Guess you’re here to put me back under house arrest, huh.”

Sawamura shrugged. “That’s not my job.” He patted the wall next to him. Tetsurou cocked his head, but obliged, coming over to sit in the offered spot. Sawamura dropped his folded-up leg so both heels could knock against the decorative rocks. “It must really suck, living here,” he said, looking up at the giant house, big enough to block out the moon. “Why else do you keep trying to run away?”

Tetsurou stared at Sawamura’s profile. Normally by now, whatever security was assigned on hunting-him duty for the night had dragged him back inside by now, his mom awake and dressed enough to reprimand him about safety and propriety and whatever. Even though she had renounced her imperial title when she had married into the Kuroo family, she could never truly unlearn her upbringing, and it came out in full force when she was yelling at Tetsurou for stepping out of line. But here he was, sitting next to the security chief’s son, staring up at the stars in the still of his family’s garden.

“I don’t really want to run _away_ ,” he said at last. Sawamura’s eyes flicked to him, and Tetsurou looked away. “I just… want to have time to be _normal_ , Even if I have to lie and sneak to get it.”

Sawamura smiled, teeth flashing. “A regular old Jasmine, huh?” Sawamura knocked their shoulders together. Tetsurou kept his hands gripping the edge of the wall between his knees, refusing to let go to rub the warm spot. Most of their staff refused to touch him, much less talk to him like this. Sawamura grinned at him, bumping him again. “Sounds like you need an Aladdin.”

Tetsurou’s mouth twitched. “What, you offering?” Sawamura raised an eyebrow, and Tetsurou’s jaw dropped a little. “You _serious?_ ”

Sawamura sighed, stretching his arms over his head with a long groan. “The way I see it, we can spend the rest of my high school and university years fighting your bad escape plans until you hurt yourself, or we let you go in a way that still keeps you safe enough to satisfy everyone but your grandpa.” Tetsurou snorted - no one called the prince ‘grandpa’, not even his baby cousin. Sawamura’s hands fell to slap his thighs. “So? You in?”

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes, tilting his head at Sawamura. “What’s the catch?” he drawled, leaning in just enough to feel a little heat from Sawamura’s furnace.

Sawamura smiled, unphased by their proximity. “Stick with me.” He gestured at the world outside the estate walls. “I know this town pretty well. I can show you around to your heart’s content.”

Tetsurou swirled the idea around. “We’ll have shadow guards the whole time, huh.”

Sawamura laughed, head thrown back. “Well sure!” He came back down with a snap, moonlight in his eyes. “You really think my dad will just let two rowdy teenagers just run around with no supervision?” Tetsurou huffed, but Sawamura just grinned wider. “But I’ll work on him,” he swore. “Eventually, it’ll just be the two of us.” He held out his hand, low enough that it wouldn’t be obvious to their tree shadows. “I promise.”

Tetsurou stared at the hand, then back up at Sawamura’s steady eyes. “You realize you’re basically promising to be my full-time bodyguard for a long time, right?” Sawamura nodded. “And you don’t even _work_ for us officially, right?” Another nod. “And that we barely know each other and we could end up just fucking hating each other?”

Sawamura shook his head. “I don’t think that’ll happen.” He smiled. “It takes a lot for me to hate someone.” His eyes crinkled. “Do you trust me, Kuroo-san?”

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes. “Bastard.” Sawamura chuckled, hand still outstretched. Tetsurou frowned, but took Sawamura’s hand to shake on it, callouses rough on his palm. “But you can’t call me Kuroo-san,” he said.

Sawamura shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” He didn’t let Tetsurou’s hand go, though, but leant in with a gleam in his eye. “You still want to go out tonight?” he asked, smirking.

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. “Your dad okay with that plan?”

Sawamura winked. “Who said I planned this with _him?_ ” He yanked Tetsurou to his feet by the hand, taking off into the trees with a laugh. Someone cursed behind them, brush crashing to catch up with them. Tetsurou grinned, letting Sawamura pull him along.

[ ](https://twitter.com/carriecmoney/status/1071812871842086924)


End file.
